Billciphica
by dodamonkey
Summary: Pacifica is probably the most vulnerable girl in Gravity Falls. She has no friends, the Pines family are too pre occupied in guarding their shack and her parents are considering on kicking her out. She has no one to turn to and no one to trust. In other words, the PERFECT pawn for Bill Cipher. Takes place after "The Last Mabelcorn."


Outside the Mystery Shack. Dipper was bent down on his knees examining, with pride, the unicorn hair he just set up, so it would not snap. This was the unicorn hair, his beloved sister, Mabel successfully and courageously manage to grasp on her latest quest. Now thanks to her, the shack and their family was safe from the the evil clutches of the demonic triangle known as, Bill Cipher, as the unicorn hair's magic formed a shield around the shack. Dipper could spotted his Great Uncle Stanford who was standing by the patio in an incredibly low profile manner. He then signalled his nephew to come as he needed to speak to him. Dipper caught the gesture, stood up and dusted his knees down and went over to his Great Uncle.

"Now, Dipper, we have a problem."

"What is it, Great Uncle Ford?"

"Apparently, we're not out of the woods, yet."

"Well this shack HAS been built here in the middle of the woods." Dipper lamely laughed at his own joke expecting Ford to laugh with him. His laughter started to die down as he stared at his serious face.

"What I mean, is that we're not so safe as we think we are."

"But I thought you said we were safe from Bill now that we've shielded the shack."

"Yes, we shielded the shack but not all of Gravity Falls," Ford slapped his forehead, "I'd be a fool to think that only this would be enough to stop Bill in his tracks, he still has the ability to possess someone outside the shack and he can possess anyone!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means Bill is looking for his next pawn as we speak. Any resident of Gravity Falls possessed by Bill would come knocking on our door pretending to be a friend and then before you know it, that person will have the Rift and then it'll be the start of the Apocalypse! All because we were not too careful." Ford exclaimed as Dipper gasped.

"No! We can't let this happen! We need to do to a check up on everyone in Gravity Falls. We have to make sure Bill is not possessing anyone!"

"No, boy! That'll just cause them to panic. People will find all about this and do you really want to bring back the CIA in on this? The best we can do is…" Ford hesitated for a moment and then regained his composure, "from now on, we stay in the shack and don't interact with anyone else outside it." Dipper jumped.

"What? But I can't just… drive my friends away. They're family too."

"You can interact with Soos, Wendy and any other people who are close to you and this family. But only the people that you barely know who ask to live with us is a "no." We can't just keep accepting as many people into the shack, we have no room. And for all we know, one of them could be Bill possessing them."

"But…"

"Dipper, I am doing this for your own good, now remember those three words, that I keep repeatedly writing in my journals?"

"Yes but, Great Uncle Ford…"

"Say them, Dipper," he said sternly as Dipper sighed in defeat and muttered to him, sadly.

"Trust No One."

"Exactly, my boy. Now get inside. You know I can't be seen out here. This conversation is over. End of discussion!" Ford lashed out at his grandson as he looked down in all glum and misery. Ford knew what he said was harsh so he knew he had to cheer his nephew up, "Look, I'll tell you what, Dipper," he said as he went on his knee so he could be at the same level of his nephew as to not intimidate him, "Let's just watch TV together. You're sister, uncle, Wendy and Soos are watching that weird duck TV show and they asked us to join them." Dipper looked up as that cheered him up and also surprised him.

"You actually like that show?"

"No, I think it's one of the most mediocre and predictable programmes in the history of US television broadcasting."

"Then why do you agree to watch it with us?"

"Hey, we have to repay Mabel for bringing us that unicorn hair somehow, do we not?" Ford finally smiled at his nephew as he returned the favour.

"I guess so."

"Also it's one of those times I enjoy spending with you people, as a family rather than being locked away in my basement, fiddling with scientific knick knacks and whatnot."

"And we really enjoy those times with you too, Great Uncle Ford. I just wish we could have more times like these."

"We can, Dipper. You just need to stay inside and be safe. That's all I ever wanted, to keep you children safe," he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "I created Bill's mess, the only I thing I can do is stop him from completing it. If my family was ever hurt all for my doing, I wouldn't be able to live myself."

"Come on, Gruncle number 2, let's not think about it for now and enjoy ourselves. Now that we're safe, let's go watch some Ducktective."

"Ohohoho! So I'M Gruncle No. 2 Now am I?" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well you ARE the one we never thought we had." They both laughed, all of a sudden they could hear Mabel calling from the living room.

"DIPPER! GRUNCLE FORD! THE MARATHON IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE IN FIVE MINUTES! WILL SOMEONE MAKE THE POPCORN?"

"Alright, in a minute, Mabel." Dipper called out.

"Oh and would you mind checking up on that Unicorn hair to see if it doesn't snap, before we go?"

"Only if you prepare the popcorn."

"That's my nephew," Stanford grabbed his cap and tussled Dipper's hair and went inside as he sighed with comfort.

Dipper then went back to the unicorn hair, went down and started examining it once more then all of a sudden he saw a pair of shoes with diamond encrusted aglet on her shoe laces. Standing by the hair. He looked up and saw a blonde girl's face smiling down at him holding a flyer. Dipper knew immediately who it was.

"Hey, Pacifica," Dipper immediately got up and started scratching behind his head.

"Hey there, Dipper. So what are you up to right now?"

"Oh you know me, manly things like…"

"Checking out unicorn hair?"

"Saving the world, it's much much more courageous than it sounds."

"Ok wildman," she giggled with delight, "Whatever you say and I already know much you are capable of. Remember that ball, I invited you to?" Dipper laughed at the glorious memory they had together fighting off the Lumberjack Ghost.

"So I have this party on my yacht and I invited all of Gravity Falls and I was wondering if you'd, ya know, like to come. It'll be lots of music, food and lots of fun and you can bring your sister if you want! So what do ya say?"

Dipper, excitedly was about to say yes but then stopped in his tracks as he remembered what Gruncle Ford said, "Trust No One." Dipper can't just accept this invitation! He'll be out in the open in public, which might be what Bill wants! Dipper had to be careful of his surroundings and bringing more people harm and danger is the definitely the last thing he ever wants. Dipper's smile faded away, sighed in misery which seemed to infect his friend as well.

"Dipper? What's wrong?"

"Listen, Pacifica. It's been a really crazy summer and I think that after all the weird and supernatural things that you and I have witnessed recently, I think we should be a little more careful of ourselves and start focusing on protecting our families. Because I'm kinda trying to protect mine here, right now." Dipper assured Pacifica as he stood up looked at her in the face, gave her a sympathetic look and put his hand on her shoulder as Pacifica blushed. She felt a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. She really enjoyed Dipper's touch on her shoulder showing he cared, however she also shuddered at the word, "family," for Dipper had a extremely loving one compared to hers who didn't bother to even speak or listen to her.

"Right… family," Pacifica hung her head down in shame. Dipper was about to ask her what's gone but then all of a sudden he felt a glow on his face raying a mixture of vibrant colours. He quickly went away from his broken friend and started to examine the long strand of Unicorn hair. Pacifica was the left and stood there, all tense and stiff. She dropped her flyer and felt really stupid and humiliated as tears started welling up in her eyes. She was not part of the Pines and Dipper just implied that to her.

"DIPPER! THE SHOW'S STARTING! RIGHT NOW COME INSIDE!"

"O… Ok… Then… I guess I'll… see you around."

"Yeah, see ya." Dipper said quickly but did not even look at her. His mind was too preoccupied with other things such as, checking the unicorn hair, protecting his family and the saving the world. What could she be thinking of? How to organise some stupid party? With a weak, "Bye," she then left through the woods and ran crying all the way though the woods and back to her mansion when Dipper was not looking. But do you know who was?

Bill Cipher.

"DIPPER YOU HEARTBREAKING CASANOVA, YOU! DON'T WORRY, PINE TREE YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FAMILY… AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE GIRLFRIEND! AND HEY! MAYBE ONE DAY BOTH OF OUR WORLDS WILL COLLIDE… LITERALLY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Usually if you were a floating dream demon with one eye who would creepily up and terrorise a helpless and defenceless girl in her room in the middle of the night, you would be more discrete and the tone of your voice would be hushed down as you would use your inside voice. But Bill Cipher provides absolutely NO inside voice.

"HEY THERE, BLONDIE! THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER! NICE ROOM YOU HAVE HERE! YA KNOW JUDGING BY YOUR ENRICHMENTS AND POSSESSIONS, I TAKE IT YOU SEEM LIKE A REALLY DOWN TO EARTH GAL… FOR A SPOILT BILLIONAIRE BRAT! AHAHAHAHAH! NAH I'M JUST KIDDING, BLONDIE!

"What… what are you?"

"WHAT AM I? OBVIOUSLY A SMART AND HANDSOME DEVIL WHO IS ALSO A WELL SNAPPY DRESSER WITH A SENSE OF STYLE THAT'S WHAT!"

"Listen you triangle, weirdo, cyclops… thing. I don't know who you are or how you got into my room, in my mansion. But you better not try anything on me, or I swear I'll sue. I'll sue everything that you have."

"GEEZ KID LOOK AT YOU! HAHA! YEAH RIGHT! GOOD LUCK EXPLAINING THAT TO YOUR LAWYERS ABOUT SOMETHING THAT NO ONE CAN SEE!"

"What are you talking about? I can see you right there, you idiot."

"WOAH KITTY'S GOT CLAWS! AHAHAHA! WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE, KID! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE HAVING A DREAM! THAT'S WHY EVERYTHING AROUND YOU IS ALL BLACK AND WHITE. EXCEPT ME!"

"So none of this is real? You're not real?"

"OH YES, I AM PRETTY MUCH REAL! AND EVERYTHING I DO IS PRETTY MUCH REAL, YOU'LL SEE."

"What do you want from me?"

"AH YES! THE REASON! ALRIGHT, KID! I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE! I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH, AND IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU ARE THE RIGHT PERSON!"

"To make a deal with you? I'm not so sure about that."

"AW COME ON, BLONDIE! YOU CAN TOTALLY TRUST ME!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Pacifica snapped, "Now get out of here or I will scream for my parents to come down here and kick your cornered butt!"

"YOUR PARENTS? OH! YOU MEAN YOUR PARENTS THAT ARE GOING TO DISOWN YOU FOR DISHONOURING YOUR FAMILY NAME?" Bill pointed out as Pacifica stared at the floating triangle bewilderedly, "WOW SUCH LOVING PARENTS."

"What do you mean? How do you know about my…"

"I SEE EVERYTHING, BLONDIE! OR SHOULD I SAY… PACIFICA NORTHWEST!" Pacifica gasped at the fact Bill knew who she was, "THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I ALSO KNOW WHAT YOU DID WHEN THAT BALL TOOK PLACE. YOU LET THE TOWNSFOLK INTO YOUR FANCY MANSION AND YOU RUINED THE NORTHWEST'S REPUTATION. SO AS OF NOW, YOUR PARENTS CONSIDER YOU AS AN EMBARRASSMENT AND ARE PLANNING ON KICKING YOU OUT. AND IT'S PROBABLY GONNA HAPPEN SOONER THAN YOU THINK SO YOU BETTER START PACKING ALL YOUR MAKE UP, PRINCESS!"

"But… but why? How could my parents ever do that to me. I'm their daughter."

"LOOK, KID. I CAN HELP YOU. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SHAKE MY HAND AND MAKE A DEAL WITH ME."

"No. Forget it. You're lying to me. Why should I believe you? I may have ruined the family name but my parents would still never do anything like that to their own child."

"OH REALLY? WHY DON'T YOU SEE FOR YOURSELF?"

Bill Cipher then floated towards the Pacifica and his triangular surface of his body depicted a video play footage of her parents arguing. Pacifica leaned in closer to see what was going on.

 _"You're not considering on disowning our own daughter do you?"_

 _"She's not our daughter anymore. She is a menace! She has become a disobedient, commoner. She has become like everyone else!"_

 _"Look, Preston, I know that Pacifica has been infected by this disease known as "kindness" and "not winning" which are some of the things the Northwest Manor do not tolerate."_

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"But we can fix her and make her back to the way she was. Make her a Northwest again. Even better. You'll see, honey."_

 _"Pricilla, darling, I have tried several times but she just will not even the retched old bell doesn't work." he brings out the bell in front of his wife's face, "No matter how many times I ring the cursed thing, she still … does not… obey… my commands! Priscilla, I've made my decision. She has got to go and that is final!"_

The image of their fight then fuzzed out and Bill Cipher then turned his back on the Pacifica, as her heart sank, and muttered to her in a dark tone, "TOLD YA, KID." Pacifica was looking down at her duvet covers, with her eyes starting to submerge in tears and her bottom lip starting to quiver. Then she gazed on her surroundings. Her beloved room, her bed, her make up, her jewellery, her karaoke, her tiaras, her bouquet of flowers. Everything that she had right now, she was gonna have to say goodbye to.

Bill Cipher turned around and saw Pacifica starting to hyperventilate trying not to cry whilst wiping her nose with her sleeve, sniffing with fear and pain. If Bill had a mouth, he would flash the biggest grin you could ever see, for the remorseless and heartless demon shared no sympathy. Bill had finally crumpled her heart into dust and broken her self esteem, which was exactly his intention. This was all part of the plan. She was a vulnerable, weak little girl who was on the verge of losing everything and Bill Cipher was using this as an advantage to get what he wanted. She was the perfect target. But the question was, why did Bill Cipher pick her specifically? What made her so special? Out of all the residents in Gravity Falls, he picked Pacifica. But why?

"What am I going to do?" Bill heard Pacifica whisper to herself.

"I'LL TELL WHAT YOU WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ME SO YOU CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE BETTER THAN IT IS RIGHT NOW!"

"No, I'm still not gonna trust a stranger like you."

"WHO ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO TRUST THEN, PRINCESS? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

"How dare you," she said guilty as she didn't want to admit she had little to none, except of course the Pines, "I have tons of friends. After all, I am the most popular kid in Gravity Falls."

"YEAH RIGHT YOUR _'FRIENDS.'_ THE PEOPLE WHO ONLY HANG OUT WITH YOU ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR MONEY! I MEAN COME ON! WHO WOULD WANNA HANG OUT YOU WITH FOR YOU? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF GREAT, OUTSTANDING PERSONALITY THAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL 'CAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST A… WALKING ONE DIMENSIONAL BEACH BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE! HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE?"

Pacifica's heart sank as she was told that before but she didn't want to give the bully the satisfaction, "Uh… no. I've never been called that before and anyway that name is so lame and unoriginal."

"BECAUSE SOMEONE DID CALL YOU THAT! I REMEMBER! THAT LITTLE PINE KID, MABEL!

"You know about the Pines as well?!"

"LIKE I SAID, THIS LITTLE PEEPER SEES EVERYTHING, KID. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A," his voice went creepily deep as his eye expanded for a second and then went back to normal and so did his voice, " **EYE ON SOMEONE** THAT YOU'RE DROOLING OVER LIKE SOME LOVESICK PUPPY!"

"Who? You don't know me and I don't like anyone!"

"REALLY? NOT EVEN THIS CASANOVA?!" He then presented a picture of Dipper Pines on his body as Pacifica scrunched up her duvet covers, as if Dipper were them so she could give him a loving hug. "THIS IS THE KID, YOU WILL TURN TO WHEN YOUR PARENTS WILL KICK YOU OUT? YOU REALLY THINK THE PINES ARE GOING TO ACCEPT YOU AS ONE OF THEIR OWN? AHAHAHAHA! THEY GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN TO DEAL WITH YOURS! THE ENTIRE WORLD DON'T EVOLVE AROUND YOU PRINCESS!" Pacifica then remembered what Dipper said about him having a family to protect and Pacifica was not one of his.

"ONCE YOU GET KICKED OUT, YOU WILL BE LEFT WITH NOTHING AND NO ONE TO TURN TO. NO FAMILY TO BE LOVED BY! POOR LITTLE PACIFICA. ALL ALONE." Bill stared down at the poor and broken girl and then turned he turned a blue flame peered out on his hand, "BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE, PRINCESS. YOU GOT ME NOW, AND I'M A FRIEND. JUST SHAKE MY HAND AND I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE. WHO NEEDS YOUR PARENTS, THE PINES OR ANYONE! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU SO WHY SHOULD YOU DO THE SAME?"

"So what… do you think I should do?"

"AS I SAID BEFORE, SHAKE MY HAND, KID AND WE'LL MAKE A DEAL. I'LL MAKE YOUR CRUMMY PATHETIC LITTLE LIFE CHANGE. YOU'LL SEE. I'LL PROMISE YOU A LIFE THAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED! A LIFE OF LUXURY, FRIENDS AND MAYBE IF YOUR LUCKY, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LITTLE DIPPING SAUCE ALL TO YOURSELF TO SMOOCH, 24 HOURS A DAY!"

"I… don't know…"

"OH WELL, THEN. IF YOU INSIST. HAVE FUN BEING ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT MONKEY SERVANT WILL BE A FINE REPLACEMENT…"

"Wait! No! Don't go!" Pacifica then took a deep breath then hung her down in shame as she slowly raised her hand for Bill to shake it, "I'll… I'll… I'll do it. I'll make a deal with you."

Hook, line and sinker, Bill thought.

"YESYESYES! AHAHAHAAHA! BADABING BADABOOM! WAHAHA! TRUST ME, KID. YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO REGRET THIS!"

Bill then floated towards Pacifica and then grabbed her hand with the blue flame surrounding her. Pacifica then looked suspiciously looked into the cold, one eye of the beast, wondering whether this was the right decision to make.

"So, how are you exactly going to make my life better?" she asked as she squinted her eyes. Bill then tightened his grip on the girl which made her wince a little.

"WELL, BY SIMPLY… TAKING IT!"

All of a sudden, with a vicious yank, Bill pulled Pacifica's soul and sent it floating into mid air as her body flopped back into her bed. Pacifica looked around and saw her body down below in her bed, lying with her eyes closed.

"What? What did you do to my body?"

The body then slowly risen up with her head becoming the last of her chest and opened her eyes to show two large yellow and black eyes, identical to Bills with a crooked evil smile.

"LOOK AT ME I'M A PRINCESS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed Billciphica.

The possessed body hopped off the bed and started tumbling around the room and spinning around knocking down framed pictures and glass figurines and smashing up glass cabinets of trophies and pulling her hairs. "A FEMALE BODY! WOAH THIS IS NEW! MY GOLLY BLONDIE, YOUR HAIR IS SO SILKY SMOOTH, I COULD PLAY WITH THESE ALL DAY!"

"That's my body! What? What is happening?!"

"WOW I CAN TASTE TOOTHPASTE, SO IT'S SAFE TO SAY YOU DID BRUSH YOUR TEETH BEFORE GOING TO BED!" Billciphica then stretched her mouth in front of her vanity mirror and started pulling faces. He then spotted a lipstick on the table, he then grabs it.

"OOOOH! WHAT'S THIS? HUMAN LIP STICK? I'M USE THIS LIKE A PERSON!" He then continues to laugh as he insanely smears the lipstick all over her lips and then all over her face as Pacifica watched in horror.

"Stop it! Stop ruining my face! What are you doing?I'd said stop it right now!"

"WOW! I'M POSSESSING YOUR ENTIRE BODY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FACE? TYPICAL! AHAHAHA!"

"I don't understand this! I thought we had a deal!"

"TOUGH LUCK, BLONDIE! I GOT BIG PLANS COMING AND I NEED TO GET HOLD OF THAT RIFT TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET TO IT IS THROUGH THAT PINE TREE AND SINCE YOUR ONE OF HIS SO CALLED, "FRIENDS," I KNEW HE WOULD FALL FOR YOU!"

All of a sudden the two heard a man's voice from behind them, "Pacifica? What is going on? What in the world happened to your bedroom? It's in shambles! Are you OK? Who were you talking to?"

The vessel then stared at Preston, Pacifica's father, and then gave an evil grin to the blonde little girl's ghost who was screaming, "Daddy! That's not me! Don't listen to him! It's not me!"

"OH I'M FINE, POPS! I WAS JUST SPRUCING THIS PLACE UP BEFORE YOU KICK ME OUT. THAT'S ALL!"

"Kicking you out? What on Earth are you talking about?"

Pacifica gasped out loud. Bill lied to her. Her parents were not going to kick her out after all! He tricked her. Manipulated her. That is what Bill does, after all.

"IT'S OK, DADDY KINS! I NEVER WANTED TO LIVE IN A DUMP LIKE THIS ANYWAY. TOO FANCY SCHMANCY AND ACTING LIKE A RICH JERK. I WANNA LIVE IN THE WOODS AND BECOME A BUM! I BELIEVE THAT'S MY CALLING!"

"Pacifica are you… ok? You're not making any sense," Preston said, confused and bewildered as he raised his hand to touch Pacifica's forehead, "Are you feeling ok?" Billciphica then smacked his hand away in refusal. He was shocked and Pacifica dropped her head into her hands. "Pacifica! What's gotten into you?"

"A triangular demon!" Pacifica screamed, "That's not me!"

"EW GROSS KEEP YOUR WRINKLY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

"Pacifica, how dare you? Now you listen to me, young lady…"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, OLD MAN!" Bill screamed angrily but with a smile, "I'M TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND, YOU BIG HEADED BILLIONAIRE JERK!"

"Pacifica! As long as you live under my roof, you live under my rules and you do not get to talk to me like that!"

"THEN I'M LEAVING, GOOD RIDDANCE, DONALD TRUMP!" Billciphica then kicked the man's legs in the shin and dashed for the doorway laughing maniacally followed by Pacifica's ghost following her body. Priscilla was seen through the doorway wearing her robe and her brown hair tied back in rollers, the expression on her face contained a mixture of worry and exhaustion. Maybe that's because she was woken up by the sound of smashing glass and crazy laughing at two in the morning. She spotted her daughter running towards her.

"Sweetheart, is everything OK? What happened? Is my little baby alright?" Billciphica then stopped in her tracks.

"OH SHE'S DOING JUST FINE MOMMY DEAREST! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" The demon then viciously pushed the mother away and then tumbled down the large staircase as the demon laughed maniacally, clutching it's stomach and running down the stairs. Billciphica then exited the mansion. Pacfica's ghost went over to her mother, who was lying at the bottom of the ceramic staircase, her eyes closed with bruised and scars on her face and forehead.

"Mom! Wake up! Wake up! Mom! Are you OK?" Pacifica wanted to hold her. To pick her up and support her. To let her know that she was there for her. To let her know she would never hurt her own mother. But she could not.

"WAHAHAHAHA! GOLLY THAT WAS FUN!" Billciphica was out on the Porsche laughing proudly for what he had done. The angered ghost then floated over to her body to confront with the evil demon.

"You! You trashed my room! You disrespected my family! You hurt my Dad! You injured my mother! You made me lose my home! YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Pacifica screamed into her own face with tears submerging her eyes, streaming down her face.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL, BLONDIE!" Bill Cipher laughed evilly. "BUT DON'T WORRY, PRINCESS, YOU'LL GET YOUR DUMB BLONDE, ANOREXIC BARBIE DOLL BODY BACK, JUST AFTER I GO TO THE PINES FAMILY FOR A VISIT!"

"Why? Why do you have such a huge vendetta against them? What could you possibly want from them so badly?"

"OH YOU KNOW, JUST SOMETHING THAT CAN MAKE ME RULE THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU CARE ABOUT… YADA YADA YADA! NOW THAT I'VE TAKEN THAT ALL THAT AWAY FROM YOU, I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME ON THAT. BUT AS SOON AS I FULFIL MY OBJECTIVE THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BODY BACK. OR MAYBE I'LL JUST GIVE YOU YOUR HEAD BACK AND GET RID OF THE REST, SINCE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS LOOKS, AM I RIGHT? JUST A LITTLE PATHETIC LITTLE BLONDE HEAD HELPLESSLY WATCHING YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE TOWN BE DESTROYED! BOY, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THE SIGHT OF THAT! AHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOH SERGEI?!"

Billciphica then walked towards an awaiting limo which drove down the path. Sergei popped the driver's seat and opened the door for his lady. It was rather peculiar that Sergei was awake at this time of night. Always ready to fulfil any of the family's needs. "OH MY WHAT A GENTLEMAN!" Billciphica said as he sat inside the limousine, "OH ROOMY!" and closed the door as Pacifica started screaming at the demon through the open window.

"I'm gonna stop you, Bill! I am not gonna let you get away with this! I'm gonna get there before you do and I'll tell Dipper and you'll be sorry!" Pacifica snapped angrily. Her face red with anger, her fists clenching with tears streaming down her face yet again. Billciphica seemed calm and tranquil. The possessed girl shut her eyes and gave in a deep breath and then smiled at the ghost. But this time, it wasn't an evil grin or a cheeky one, it was a calm and normal one. Pacifica seemed surprised, she never seen him like this before.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FIND FASCINATING ABOUT YOU MORTALS?"

"What?"

"YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAVE THE DAY. ALWAYS TRYING TO BE THE HERO OR THE HEROINE DOING SOMETHING HEROIC OR PUTTING SO MUCH EFFORT TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE WORLD. ALWAYS TRYING TO PROVE THAT YOUR SOMETHING SPECIAL WHEN YOU'RE NOT." Billciphifica then stared at the defeated, emotionally beaten down ghost through the window and then continued, "YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL, PACIFICA NORTHWEST, YOU ARE JUST A ONE DIMENSIONAL BEACH BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE." Then as the window rolled up she laughed in the ghost's face maniacally and the car drove away through the opening gates. And that was that.

Bill had won. He did it. Now all he could do was relax and drink his complimentary drink and dream about the chaos and tyranny that he is just one day away from bringing to Gravity Falls. He just ruined and destroyed an innocent little girl's life but tomorrow he will destroy not just the Pine family's life but also everyone in the world's as well.

"YA KNOW WHAT SERGEI? I LIKE YOU. YOUR DEATH'S GONNA BE QUICK AND PAINLESS ONCE MY APOCALYPSE STARTS."

"Huh?" The puzzled Russian quipped.

"OH GEEZ YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ENGLISH! WELL, NEVER MIND, I WAS JUST JOSHIN'!"

"Where to, Miss Northwest?"

"TAKE ME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!" Billciphica said as she looked back on the Northwest Mansion through the window, "I HAVE SOME OLD FRIENDS TO PAY A VISIT!"


End file.
